Teen Titans: Another Titan Rising
by Lady-Fuz-Lin
Summary: Feli has escaped to earth, lost and confused. The Titans give her a warm welcome, but when they learn more will they trust her? Please note this story is only PG13 because I am unsure of what language I will be using in future chapters. Thankyou.


Teen Titans  
A Past Unveiled  
  
Chapter 1: Seeking help  
  
Disclaimery stuff: In this story all I own is the character Feli, and the storyline. If I owned anything else, i'd be damn lucky. But i'm not, so everything else belongs to..... well.... the dude who owns Teen Titans!  
  
This story will be set after the episode 'Terra' but before 'Aftershock'. It is also after 'Transformation' so Starfire will have eye blasters. Terra might be in it, I dunno. Ah well, here's the story!  
  
'Run! Just keep on running. I can get away. I will get away!' I thought to myself. Earth. It's where I escaped to. As I run I take in as much as possible. It looks really..... dull. But free, at least. Here I will be free. I can't run anymore, I'm so tired, but I have to or the slave- masters will catch me. If I stop they'll lock onto my body heat and I won't be able to escape. Thoughts go through my mind, 'I'm the first person to escape an Azerath slave and reinforcement camp.' Thinking it brings a small grin onto my face, but it is soon wiped away by one thought; 'where can I go?' A mall. My ray of hope! I can see it in the distance, if I get in, my heat signals will be mixed with everyone else's. I'll be a free Feli! I need to rest, though....  
  
Inside the mall I collapse onto the first bench I see, clenching my chest, gasping for breath. I stare up at the people walking past. All happy going to thier stores, meeting friends, going to cafés on dates. All completely oblivious to the fact that someone from another planet was amongst them.  
  
"You look lost! Are you in need of assistance?" I looked around to the direction of the voice. Was she talking to me? I saw a tall, thin figure stare down at me through emerald green eyes. She wore a purple top and skirt and silver shoulder armour.  
  
"Me?!" I replied, startled. My voice sounded strange to my own ears, because I was so out of breath.  
  
"Yes." The figure replied, "You look like you have been running, you're messy. Should you not go home?"  
  
"I....ur.... can't. I don't have one here." Why was I telling this girl all of this? Her eyes looked trusting. She looked strange, she stood out from the crowd. Was she an alien too?  
  
"You must come with me! My friends and I can let you stay. My name is Starfire. What is yours?"  
  
My mind was mushed. I had been offered a home by a total stranger. Still, I wasn't in any state to argue or say no. "Feli" I replied.  
  
"Yes! Maybe we could be best friends!" Starfire, well she stated more than asked. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the mall, to her home. We got outside after about 15 minuites, and the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"You must hold on tightly, friend, for I do not wish for you to fall." Star said. I was about to ask 'why?' when she suddenly pulled me up into the air. We were flying! So she was an alien! It was cool and refreshing to be in the air. S o peaceful, and I was sooooo tired..........  
  
"Hey! Hey!? Come on! WAKE UP!" A voice called to me. A boys voice. I opened my eyes to see a green tiger roaring at me, so deafening I almost collapsed again but as I regained total control of my senses I took a look at the room I was in. It was very large, a widescreen T.V. covering one wall, a large sofa in front of it and a mini-kitchen in one corner. Was this Starfire's house? The green tiger had morphed into what looked like a small boy. He had spiky green hair, lighter green skin and pointy ears. There were four others leaning on the back of the sofa, facing me. One was Starfire, my rescuer. Another was a tall negro-skinned boy whose body looked to be made half of metal and electronics. He looked like a powerhouse. The third was a tall thin boy with a cape and a white mask over his eyes. The final figure wasn't really clear, who or whatever it was wore a blue cloak and hood, casting a shadow over it's face.  
  
"Friend! You have awakened! How are you feeling?" Starfire asked me, seeing I was awake.  
  
"Yeah, are you o.k?" Asked the masked boy. He held out a hand for me, I took it and he helped me up. "I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."  
  
"Teen Titans?" I asked, confused.  
  
"We're a team of six who help protect the city. A lot of bad guys come here, even though it looks really dull. I'm Beastboy, by the way. Local cute comedy relief guy." The green kid said to me. I couldn't help but laugh at his last remark.  
  
"Well, hello Beastboy and Robin. What about silent couple over there? What's thier problem?" I asked  
  
"I'm Cyborg" Said the robot kid, "And this is Raven. Pleased to meet you Feli!"  
  
I immediately looked up when I heard the name Raven. I had heard it before, I know it.  
  
"Explain more of this Teen T itans thing, how do you defend the city?"  
  
"We all have different powers, I'm kind of like the leader, I'm good at martial arts." Robin explained.  
  
"Well what about me?! I'm a way cool shape shifter with good looks and ekcellent comedy!" Beastboy exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what about you Starfire? Why are you special, except form being a life saver?" I asked, making Starfire blush a little.  
  
"I am from Tamaran. I can fly and shoot things too." Starfire said. She appeared shy.  
  
"And the other two? What can you do that I can't?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Cyborg, but y'all can call me Cy. I was an athlete, but sine I suffered an accident I've been part robot."  
  
"Raven. I come from a planet known as Azerath. I have powers controlled by my emotions."  
  
"I'm Terra! I'm blonde, and I have cool earth controlling powers!" A blonde girl was stood in the entrance. With goggles around her neck and a 'T' on her black t-shirt.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew there was a sixth member somewhere! Robin mentioned it! Well I'm Feli. I can morph into various cats. I also possess awesome jumping skills, an intense need for gossip and incredible fashion sense!"  
  
"Well. Can we get back to buisness now? Some people need to meditate and I think Beastboy's hungry." Raven said.  
  
"You meditate?" I asked, then more importantly "Well, thanks alot for saving me. I'll be going now. See ya!"  
  
"Wait! You must not leave! We are friends, and where else can you stay?" Starfire ran towards me.  
  
"You said you could cange into animals, like Beastboy, why not stay and train with us?" Robin asked me  
  
"Really?! I could? No... wait, it's too dangerous. Where I go, people chase me.... I'm sorry."  
  
"Then we'll defend you, you shouldn't be alone until you're safe. As leader of the titans I declare you are now one of us, until you wish to leave."  
  
God, I was sooooooo happy! We all ran out into a courtyard. This place is so huge! I hung back to walk with Raven.  
  
"We need to talk." I whispered to her, then ran off to talk to Terra and Cyborg. She just nodded in responce.  
  
So? Whaddya think? I know its a tack ending but it's late and I'm soooooo  
knackerd. Pleeeeeease R&R. Please! nn  
I also apologise if any of the characters seem OOC. Bi bi 


End file.
